


Wedding Vows

by Enj_y



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, Not exactly a story but, Other, super fluffy, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: Hey guys I know it’s a shock, but I’m not dead. I’ve been rping with my friend a lot cause I’m a dork, so have these wedding vows I wrote for Ancom and Commie. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Ancom/Commie, Authleft/Libleft, Leftist Unity (Relationship)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! I’m not dead!! My friend My_Stripper_Name_Is_Equality gave me some inspiration, and go check out LunarApocolypse, my dearest of friends who RPs with me and deals with my rambling bullshit. Also shout out to that person on google who recognised me! I love you 💕

Ancom:

I’ve known you through almost all of my life, the past six hundred years or so. You’re one of my closest friends, the person I trust with anything, the person I’m proud to stand by in everything we do, and the love of my life for four hundred years. I’ve known I loved you since we worked together in Paris back in the 1700s, the commune only lasted around three months, but working together with you was when I realised I had been in love with you for around a century. I love how brave you are, I love that you stand beside me in solidarity, despite our differences. I love that I can trust you throughout my worst trips, that I can trust you’re with me and you’ll support me and still be there when I wake. I love that you can bring me back from anything, even the worst moments where I’ve lost faith in everything, especially myself. The first time I saw you after our fight in Russia, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I wish I hadn’t run away from you now, I was just... scared. But I’m so thankful I found you again, so thankful that you’re here with me now. So thankful that we’re finally together after all this time. I promise I will always stand by your side, even if I think you’re full of shit and need to re-examine your values sometimes, I promise that we’re going to have civil discussions and grow together, I promise that I will be with you throughout everything, I promise that I will fight next to you, fighting for our revolution. You’re my everything. I know that things will be hard in the future, we have both seen wars, and we will see many more, we have seen famines and starvation, we have seen the worst of humanity, but we have always come through, and we’ll keep coming through. Love is a revolution. A revolution is not a single thing, it’s a flower. It grows. There is no single point when a flower begins growing, there is no single point where love begins or ends, no single point where a revolution begins or ends. Life and love survive against all odds. I know that by now. I promise that we’re going to make it against all odds. I promise all of this to you, as long as we both live. 

Commie:

Moya kiska, I’ve lived a very long time, known a lot of people, and seen a lot of things, but you’re the one that never ceases to amaze me. Working together in Paris was one of the most incredible times of my life. I’m proud to know you, to love you, to be with you. I only realised I loved you once you were gone from me... But I’m so thankful you’re here with me now. You’re one of the bravest, most passionate, most intelligent, most resilient people I’ve ever met. I love that you continue fighting, even throughout everything. I love how you can show kindness and love to those who have hurt you time and time again. Your warmth, your kindness, your love for humanity and the earth... It’s all so inspiring for me. You inspire me to keep going and to do better. I promise that I will always fight by your side, even when I think you’re being a bit idealistic. I promise that we’re going to work together in peace and civility, that we will grow and do better. I promise that I will grow alongside you, I promise that I will fight with you, fighting for the revolution we’ve been looking for. I promise to love you and to trust you, to not hold you at arms length for fear of hurting you. The worst of humanity shines through quite often, in so many aspects of our culture today, but I believe with my whole heart that things will be better. We have so much work to do, but side by side, trusting each other, loving each other... I believe in our revolution. I believe in you. I trust you. I trust us. I love you. Sometimes it’s hard to know anything, even when you’ve seen it yourself, but I know I love you. I trust that. You are my everything, kiska. I promise all of this to you, as long as we both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed lol it’s not exactly a story but it made my friend cry so I hope you like it


End file.
